


It Started Out With a Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, luke is being a whiny little shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han gets Luke back for teasing him all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Out With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i actually can't believe i wrote this but im dedicating it to the skysolo sinners bc they always put up with my shit :) the title is from Mr. Brightside by the Killers because i actually suck at titling things and i'm a huge walking cliche

Luke's sitting on the bed innocently when Han comes in. Han shrugs his jacket off and tosses it to the floor, too focused on the boy to care about where it lands. He stalks over to where Luke's sitting and grabs a fistful of the kid's shirt. Luke gasps but Han doesn't release his grip, even when Luke's face is mere inches from his.  


"Did you really think you were going to get away with what you did earlier?" Han huffs out, kissing luke fiercely.  


"What did I do?" Luke asks, tilting his head to the side and looking too much like a confused puppy. He's lying, of course. He knows _exactly_ what he did. He was being a huge tease the entire day, bending over as often as possible, purposefully rubbing himself up on Han, especially in public. He knows that Han was half-hard by dinner as a result of his antics, and the knowledge of it makes Luke half-hard too.  


“You know what you did, Luke,” Han whispers against his throat, making Luke shiver. Han finally loosens his grip on the kid’s shirt in favor of cupping his ass and pulling their hips together. Han’s smirk widens when he feels Luke’s dick almost rock solid against his. Luke gasps and latches onto Han’s shoulders when Han rolls his hips. The kid revels in the friction, but he hates the four layers of clothing separating them.  


“Mmh, Han, please,” Luke whimpers, his hips stuttering and jerking to collide with Han’s.  


“Please what, kid? I wanna hear you beg.”  


“Please,” Luke pauses to let out a whine. “Clothes. Less clothes. Please,” He begs, hands travelling down to tug at Han’s belt. Han allows him to undo his belt and pull his pants and boxers down so he can step out of them. Luke’s staring at Han’s crotch, his eyes wide as if he’s never seen Han naked before.  


“Better?” Han laughs, amused by Luke’s expression. “You act like seeing my dick isn’t something you do on an almost daily basis, Luke.”  
Luke doesn't answer him, just slips down to his knees before him and puts his hands on Han’s hips. Han reaches backwards, trying to find something to steady himself before Luke does anything. Once Han has safely braced himself against the wall, Luke licks a long stripe up the underside of Han’s dick. The older closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. The younger licks him a few more times, as if he were trying to get a taste of it, and then he pulls back and rests the tip of Han’s dick against his lips. He waits there, unmoving, staring at Han expectantly, even though the man’s eyes are closed. Han’s hips stutter forward, pushing his cock against Luke’s mouth, but Luke doesn’t open it. His lips stay sealed tight.  


“You’re gonna be the death of me, kid,” Han growls, one of his hands reaching down and tangling itself in Luke’s already messy hair. “Now open that pretty little mouth,” he demands, pulling Luke’s face forward by his hair. Luke lets out a whimper and opens his mouth, the sound being muffled by Han’s dick, which is by _no means_ small. Luke has to remind himself to breathe at least three times because he gets so lost in the sensation of Han fucking his mouth that he forgets.  


Han lets out a low groan and his hips lose their rhythm, so Luke knows that he’s close. Luke hums just a bit, and the vibration of it sends Han over the edge. His already tight grip tightens in Luke’s hair as he comes down his throat. The boy takes all of it, swallowing and sucking lightly on the tip of Han’s dick to ease him through the aftershocks. Once he’s finished, the hand that’s in Luke’s hair loosens its grip and Han threads his hand through his hair, comforting him.  


“God, you’re so good at that. So good.” Han says as Luke stands up to face him. Luke throws his arms around Han’s neck and kisses him, immediately pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Han lets one of his hands trail down Luke’s stomach, and he smirks into their kiss when he finds Luke’s dick, rock hard against his hand. Han circles his fist around it and pumps his hand a few times, reveling in the way that Luke gasps into his mouth.  


“Han, please,” Luke whimpers, jerking his hips. “More, I-I need more, please.”  


Han nods and pushes Luke towards the bed. “Pants. Off. Now.”  


Luke quickly takes off his pants and his shirt, exposing himself to Han, who is rummaging through his nightstand for lube. When he finds it, he turns around and grabs Luke’s legs, positioning him so that his ass is on the very edge. Han coats his fingers generously and drops to his knees in between Luke’s legs. Luke gasps and grabs onto the sheets when Han’s finger circles his hole. Han continues to circle it for a while, until Luke is whining loudly.  


“Please, fuck, I-” He cuts himself off with a loud moan as Han pushes one finger in all the way to the knuckle. Han laughs, pulling his finger almost all the way out and shoving it back in, which elicits a moan from Luke.  


“I told you, kid, I wanna hear you beg for it.”  


Luke throws his head back against the mattress. “More. Need more. Please, Han, give it to me,” He begs, his ass jerking forward in an attempt to bring Han’s finger farther inside.  


“Good,” Han submits, putting a second finger at Luke’s entrance. He hears Luke take in a deep breath as he wiggles it in. Once two of his fingers are fully inside Luke, he starts thrusting them slowly, the pace agonizing to the both of them. Luke is whining and wiggling, trying so hard to get Han to move faster or thrust his fingers harder. But Han doesn’t, and Luke knows why.  


“Han, faster. Please, I’m going crazy here, I can’t handle it much longer. _Please_.”  
Han complies, moving his fingers in and out faster. Luke’s whines and moans go up in pitch and he’s gripping at the sheets for dear life. He’s so close, he can feel it, but Han is very carefully avoiding his dick, trying to torture him, obviously.  


“You close, baby? You wanna come? Huh?” Han asks, pressing his fingers in a way that has Luke’s back arching off of the bed.  


“Yes, fuck, please, I need- please,” Luke cries.  


“You need what? Tell me, Luke.”  


“I need- I need you to-”  


“You need me to what?” Han’s curling his fingers now, and Luke is so fucking close but Han _just won’t touch his cock._  


“Fuck, Han, put your hand on my dick. I need to come, please.”  


“That’s all you had to say,” Han states, wrapping his hand around Luke’s dick and jerking him off quickly. Luke comes in seconds, getting come on his stomach and all over Han’s hand. Han eases him through the aftershocks and then crawls up next to him on the bed. Luke’s completely fucked out, his face is red and he’s almost half-asleep, but he still grabs Han’s face and kisses him tenderly.  


“I love you, Han,” he whispers, and then he’s out, his head resting on Han’s shoulder.  


“I love you, too, kid.” Han says, smiling to himself, even though Luke can’t hear him.


End file.
